


The Pool Table

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--story has been removed/ it is a work in progress---</p><p>Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy take the biggest step in their new relationship: they purchase a house together. However, they come to realize that the best part of their home, is their pool table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pool Table

coming soon.....being re-written.....


End file.
